How to Train your Dragon Riders of Berk Alternate Tangent
by Geus
Summary: takeing a spin off from season 1 ep 13 this whole story happens in an alternate series of events not following ep 14 and on. Astrid finds out she's in love with Hiccup and that she's got a famous Dragon Slayer Brother who's returned after 12 years sailing the world and he's got his sights set on training a Mystery Class Dragon Read on to see what happens Disclaimer is first chapter
1. Disclaimer, Updates & Legal stuff

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**Riders of Berk**

**Alternate Tangent**

As stated by the title of this disclaimer this is an alternate story branch from the Series DreamWorks Dragons Riders of Berk Starting after Episode 13 when Lightning Strikes I am introducing my own Character that thanks to Astrid's globe travelling aunt is a closer relation of hers also I'm hoping to run with this story for a few chapters so please submit reviews and suggestions if you like I'll look over everything you send and bewared Flames are met with Flames right back so please watch your wording.

**Legal shit**

**I ONLY OWN TORKKAR AND ANYTHING ELSE I MAKE UP WITHIN THE UNIVERS OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I OWN NOTHING ELSE IN THIS UNIVERSE BE IT MOVIE GAME OR BOOK RITES!**

**Updates**:

It is advise you check here every so often to read the news and updates that would normally roll out in the chapters with other writers I put all that shit here so you don't need to read the fat just sink those teeth into the juicy meat of the story - See ya!

**Read Chapter 1 First Possible Spoilers**

**January 3 2013** - Thank you all for so many reviews and comments as well as a nice sized group of followers and favorite adds your all great I'm just throwing the finishing touches on Chapter 2 and have decided to answer a couple questions.

First one was from Anonymous "why is Torkkar so big?" well Torkkar is the name sake given to my first fantasy character Torkkar the Giant was a D&D Barbarian and was ten feet tall and always used a Morph blade.

Second from a different Anonymous "What kind of Dragon will Torkkar have? Whispering death maybe?" that's a good question I was considering that or a Scauldron but then I saw them both on Dragons riders of Berk and decided no, to both. Instead I've made my own dragon species drawing inspiration from both Dragons Riders of Berk and Skyrim to make a new Mystery class Dragon what will it be? Just wait and see ;3

And lastly from a third Anonymous "why is Torkkar so pissed at mildew?" well not answering that now it may be answered in chapter 2 but let's say Mildew has an odd taste in Women remember his wives shield paintings 3 big ugly's and a sheep O_O' enough said right?

Also a slight apology to AppleDash22 I used Cadman and Hilda Hofferson as Astrid's parents but after reading your fiction I can't imagine two better names for them so I'll just mention here if you all like my fiction go read AppleDash22 **Flying High** it's got some spelling and grammar issues but is a solid read and not torturing you like I am waiting to get the sexy stuff :3 -see ya!

**Read Chapter 2 First Possible Spoilers**

**January 13 2013 **- Thank you all my readers for the 20 fresh followers from Chapter 2 I was hoping for more reviews though… But I'm going to answer some questions anyway But I do hope you send in some more reviews or questions for me to answer here.

First question from Anonymous "What the hell is a Crystal Hoarder?" Well like I said in the description There's going to be a New Tamed {MYSTERY CLASS DRAGON} since the description of the Mystery class is literally Unknown or little information such as the Boneknapper or the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximums or Red, Green, Purple Deaths, so I figure hey I can fit in my own creation here as it's a nice big loop hole in the universe for limitless creation.

Second Question from Different Anonymous "Good fiction and all but why so focused on Astrid and building her closer to her Brother?" This one is a good question I see Astrid's character in the movie and series as having suffered an early childhood Trauma like the Loss of a sibling leaving her confused and a bit Jaded so she bittered over time nearly forgetting him then growing closer to Hiccup softened her enough to build a good relationship with her dragon which sets her up to be a solid supporting figure to Torkkar and also allows Torkkar to support her new character changes in the later chapters.

Third Question From My Brother {I.R.L.} "who's the new Chick?" Well my brothers always been totally forwarded She's revealed in chapter 3 you all probably guessed who she is by now but I'm not saying anything solid yet.

Please people read and review and at least 3 of you ask a question for my next update before chapter 4 so I don't need to ask my I.R.L. family to read this stuff it's going to get embarrassingly nasty from here on in. -see ya!

**January 28 **- Thank you all for the reviews and all you fans who added me to your watch lists and favorites you've given me the fuel to go ahead with chapter 4 things will get steamy from here on in and more guts and blood as well :3 and now for the questions.

First from Ultimoto The Great - "Ya! Something to finally got me out of my Boredom I thought I'd never get out of" ok so it's not a question but it's still good praise if it's not typed in sarcasm but thanks U.T.G. hope you like the rest of the chapters.

Second From Anonymous " Great Story, upload fast" I try to keep the chapters fresh reading other fics writing poems and playing lots of game to forget when and what I've posted helps keep the guys fresh in my head {its total hell in there} so I try to write one new chapter every 10 days or so and so far I'd say doing it all this slowly helps to keep me on track so every 10 days or so look for a new chapter.

Third from gkz10 "omg that was amazing u have to keep going with this story I Really liked it please keep uploading to this story" Well thank you for another enthusiastic comment I intend to keep this going for a while and who knows if it gets popular enough maybe I'll ask Dreamworks to make this story into if nothing else another season to the Riders of Berk or maybe a book or manga tell me what you guys would like to see happen though I'd need to get this up to 24 chapters for a TV show season.

**February 13**- ok my faithful readers having now seen episode 14 of riders of Berk I now know a whispering death can fly however too many spikes make it impossible to mount that things body has more spikes than a hedge hog, and it's too small for Torkkar anyway.

Also for any talented Artists that may read this I'd like to ask a request some people would like to see Torkkar, Hiccup and Aldra in a story cover with Torkkar holding Balmier in a victory as the center with Hiccup and Aldra to the left and right (similar to the star wars complete collection box set art) if anyone thinks they can do it just read chapter 1-3 and try to draw the description of them all if I like you drawing I'll use it for the official story cover image instead of that messed up Dwarf, and now on to the questions.

First from ReddFox1 "Oooo sweet! Torkkar is one rough and tumble dude! I just gotta know more about this Crystal Hoarder! :-) Torkkar's magical weapon, and a mysterious Archer? I gotta read more! On to chapter three!" I'll be first to admit ReddFox1 is a little behind the curb but it is a solid statement and a question about Torkkar across all the universes He's in. A lot of you probably think a weapon forged by a god is far over powered for Torkkar but as you read on you find it does have limitations and weaknesses it adds to Torkkar. As to the WHY he has it again relates to my old D&D life my half Giant/Elf barbarian Torkkar was given an item to be use in the forging of a weapon it was made into a War Maul Hammer but the magic item gave this hammer the spirit of a Morphic Slime giving the weapon the ability to change to suit its masters needs but it always had to maintain its same weight.

Second from megadracosaurus "Great chapter! Suck on that, Mildew" I think we can all agree on that one and Mildew will be sucking on some things in chapter 5 :3

Third from Ferdoos "Awesome story can't wait for the next chapter, Mildew is so gonna die. Btw when does the M rating kick in?" Well with the line "Sheep Fucker" in one of the chapters the M rating dose cover that type of swearing but I do agree this story needs to get more adult but also I want Shock value! When the sex scenes start a pairing so unexpected you'll never see it coming! Maybe a little bit… crazy? . See ya!

**WARNING CHAPTER 5 CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT MUST BE 18+**


	2. Chapter 01 - The Wanderer Returns

Chapter 1

The Wanderer Returns

Sun rise over the island of Berk the hills green with the Summer Grass, golden glow from the sun warming the village, and the familiar noise of Mildew ranting in the streets about Dragons the menace to Berk, course now hardly anyone paid attention to the old goat loving coot now since the lightning fiasco. In the chiefs hut on a stone slab Sleeps toothless and wrapped in the dragons wings Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Master Dragon tamer of Berk "Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed from the main room "Get up Hiccup time to eat son" Stoick had prepared a special breakfast for the three for this day was a special day for the people of Berk it was Dragon day the anniversary of the Red Deaths defeat and the peace with Dragons had begun.

Stoick climbed up stairs to find the Master and mount sound asleep in an adorable heap, with a chuckle and a stomp both Hiccup and Toothless jumped to their feet in shock and panic "what the hell was that dad?" Hiccup exclaimed as he approached his massive father proceeding down the stairs dragon in tow "what? That little wakeup call? Did you forget what day it is Hiccup? This day we celebrate we've got a lot to do today you, me, Gobber, and the rest of the academy students" Stoick was oddly giddy about the events of the day as they sat down to enjoy a breakfast of boiled Sausages, wrapped in omelets and served on half loaf toast while toothless got to his fish basket.

"so Hiccup not trying that chicken diet with toothless?" Stoick asked "na tried it once but turns out fish is best for toothless yak meat makes him sleepy, chicken gives him debilitating gas, and pork well… I think you know what happened there" Hiccup pointed out with a full mouth stoic replied "at least the pork made it threw him I remember the mutton he practically painted the arena with vomit" all three winced at that glorious day. After their meals and daily grooming the father son pair put on their Matching helmets and went outside to tack up their dragons then departed for the great hall.

At Gobber's workshop/Dragon Medical center and Dental hinge clinic Gobber was working away on an odd contraption while Fishlegs waited "so Gobber is it ready yet?" Fishlegs was bouncing with excitement with a grunt Gobber replied "Just about got it but why, you want this for a dragon I'll never know" Fishlegs looked sheepishly at his feet mumbling "it gets so cold in my room I figured a container for a small amount of Lava would keep Meatlug and I both warm" Gobber chuckled and started to sing his favorite song "OH, I'VE GOT MY AXE AN' I'VE GOT MY MACE AND I LOVE MY WIFE WITH THE UGLY FACE I'M A VIKING THREW AN' TRUE!" a song dreaded by everyone on Berk though Gobber had a horrible singing voice he did have a good musical rhyme scheme with instruments.

After Fishlegs ran off home to show Meatlug their new furnace Gobber stood in his shop staring out at the sea leaning on the center post just thinking about all the little things in his life "Gobber today is going to be a good day" he told himself as he let out a sight he took one last look out and saw a ship approaching from the rising sun, Gobber shot to his feet and grabbed one of Hiccup's telescopes and looked threw to see the Crimson Sails flying the old Berk Crest embroidered with gold and below that the Hofferson clan crest "By Odin's beard that crazy bastard's BACK!" Gobber yelled to know one though it was probably under way Gobber knew he had to stop the feast Stoick and Hiccup needed to be at the docks but most of all Astrid he though she's the one who needs to see him most of all right now, Gobber ran as fast as his leg and stump could carry him on a direct path to the great hall.

Noon in the great hall all of Berk was there gathered at two long tables stretching the length of the hall and a shorter table set atop the throne stage where Stick sat with Hiccup at his left side Astrid to Hiccup's left followed by the twins an empty seat and finally Snotlout to Stoick's right was an empty seat then Mildew and the rest of the village elders all was perfect everyone was seated and all eyes were upon the Chief as he rose and grabbed his stein lifted it to his chest He took a deep breath and began his speech "Everyone I believe you all know why we're here, today marks the first year anniversary of three events the first the Death of the Red Death Dragon Queen, The second is the day my son Became a true Viking by killing not only his first but the Last Dragon we've ever had to kill, and the third the day we made peace with the Dragon" Stoick pauses for breath allowing a cheer to rise up from the gathered villagers then he began again "I'd also like to thank everyone for showing my son more respect over the last year, Odin knows he's deserved it. But now I think this next news is only right for Hiccup to say himself as the Chief Dragon Tamer of not just Berk but the whole Harry Hooligan Clan, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III everyone!" Stoick Ended by clapping as he sat while cheers and thunderous applause came from the crowd.

With a hint of Embarrassment written on his face Hiccup rose waving his hands to douse the clapping and cheering when all was silent he took some water and a breath "Thank you Dad for that riveting speech and thank you everyone for the response Really it's been a long hard year learning to live with dragons but Mulch and Bucket say they've never had an easier time sowing the fields and our fishing fleet has never had such fast and bountiful day's on the sea well I'd just like to say to the Dragons a big Thank you and now for the news my father mentioned" Hiccup paused and took out a sheet of paper then cleared his throat again "now everyone our Dragon Training Academy will be accepting new Trainers of all ages from five years and up to learn how to tame and train Dragons but before you say I'm crazy the younger Trainers will be dealing with hatchlings and yearling Dragons nothing as overly dangerous as an adult Dragon we're hoping to show with this project That anyone can indeed learn to train a Dragon. Also as a result of our Academy taking in new recruits our current group of Trainers are now Species Masters and will train up to five new tamers in their proffered species of Dragon. Astrid Hofferson Nadder Master and Sharp class Master, Toffnut and Roffnut Zippleback Master and Fear class Masters, Fishlegs Gronckle Master Boulder class Master and Log Keeper of all Dragons and Caretaker of the Book of Dragons, and finally Snotlout Jorgenson Master of Monstrous Nightmare and Stoker class. It is my hope that with us all teaching others we'll all have a brighter future with Dragons" Hiccup ended his speech and sat down.

Amidst resounding applause the great halls doors burst open and Gobber ran in "Stop the Festivities!" he yelled as he panted trying to catch his breath. Stoick looked to his son only to receive an unknowing shrug "what's this about Gobber? Has something happened?" Stoick Bellowed "oh, Aye something's happened, something twelve years in the makings happened down at the docks you Hiccup and Astrid should get down there fast" Gobber rattled off his answer, a look of sheer astonishment crept across Stoick's face "well you heard him Hiccup, Astrid, follow me and get your Dragons" Stoick said as he got up to leave the great hall "everyone feel free to follow us or stay and enjoy the meal" Gobber said as he left with the three.

At the docks they could now see the sails without using a telescope "by Odin's beard! It's actually His Ship!" Stoick exclaimed in disbelief as he watched the ship "who is it dad?" Hiccup was curious as to who his father could be so excited to see, "I know who it is Hiccup…" Astrid said in a low sad tone "it's my older brother Torkkar the Furry" Astrid had tears in her eyes and a quiver in her voice as she finished. Stumped Hiccup ask "who's Torkkar? Well besides Astrid's brother" Gobber walked up and said "Torkkar the Furry, Hiccup was one of the strongest and the youngest Vikings of Berk to ever Kill a Dragon. Hell his first night he grabbed a war hammer and at the age of ten he crushed a Nadder's skull like a grape then moved on to choke a Gronckle, and somehow he ended up riding a Dragon up into the swarm and killed at least fifty Dragons that night, right Stoick?" Stoick turned round "Aye Gobber fifty dragons in one night and in the two years before he left he had racked up over one thousand kills. Then he left Berk to explore the world he left with this ship and as much food as we could spare, but why he returns now I don't know" Stoick turned round again to see the ship just now pulling into the dock "well I guess we'll find out" Hiccup stated.

As the ship pulled in a rather small, tall, tanned man stepped up from below deck but for his size he sported a simply massive beard stretching easily three feet wide and hanging down to his knees. The man approached the dock side near Stick and the other "good day to you sir's and ma'am, might get ye-ta move aside so I can tie the mooring line?" he said in a nasally yet deep voice. They step aside and as the line was tied off Stoick clears his throat "is that you Torkkar?" he asked with a confused look about not just his face but his entire body. The man just laughed for a good few minutes but what seemed like hours to the waiting group.

Finally the man stopped wiping a tear from his eye "Well I guess we're in the right place if your all lookin fer the boss" he said still slightly chuckling "I'll go tell him yer lookin fer him" with that said he left back for the lower deck of the ship only to appear later with a barrel carried at his knees height then the ship shook as he got on deck then from the large door to the lower deck loud stomps could be heard as what sounded like some unholy beast unleashed by Loki had been disturbed and was seeking to wreak havoc upon the world, with a roar and a grunt a huge muscular man crawled out of the ship his bones cracking from being cramped up below deck for so long.

The man stood up revealing himself to be ten feet tall his chest was almost half as broad as he was tall his arms nearly as thick as a Gronckle's neck, and covered in thick black hair, his chest was bare save for a single bandolier strap and buckle his left shoulder was covered by a skull Hiccup instantly recognized the skull it used to belong to a Night Furry this caused hiccup to look at Toothless with some worry, the man's pants were bear skin with a loin cloth made of red scales hitched up with a broad iron studded Black belt his boots were normal brown leather with Iron toe and heel caps completing this grizzly tough appearance was a bright red cloak clasped with a single gold clasp upon which sat a relief of the Hofferson clan crest, atop his head he wore a long red oriental headband which blew slightly in the light breeze of his home, his hair was long thick and black as night he sported a rather short but bushy beard his cheek bones were quite pronounced and the flesh was slightly red from the cold air, his nose was not large but in no way small either leading to two round yet narrow eyes with irises so blue they looked to shine with the sky's playful luster, peeking out from his cloak above his left shoulder was the hilt of a sword it was golden wrapped with an exotic scarlet cloth and clutched in what looked like a four pronged talon was a perfectly round ruby as big as a chickens egg.

The man was three heads taller than Stoick after he stepped off the ship it rose noticeably in the water he looked down at Stoick whom looked up at him "chief?" the giant boomed in a deep almost growling voice "Torkkar?" Stoick asked again in bug eye disbelief to which they both nodded to each other question "how did you get so big {small}?" the asked in unison to which they broke out in a round of laughter Stoick shaking like jelly and Torkkar's muscles flexing in their mutual amusement. Taking a breath Torkkar looks over the group "so where my little Astrid?" he asked looking squarely at Hiccup for some odd reason Stoick cleared his throat and placed his hand on Hiccups shoulder and with pride said "This is my son Torkkar Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" before Stoick could continue Torkkar was Laughing again between the laugh "THAT'S your son he looks quite feminine to me so small!" with it said Hiccup and Stoick just stared blankly at Torkkar as he regained himself Stoick began again "of course you remember Gobber our former Blacksmith, and this little furry is your sister Astrid" Stoick finished giving Astrid's hair a bit of a ruffle trying to tease her a little.

Torkkar stepped closer to Astrid and knelt down and held his arms wide and close "come 'ere sis give your big brother a hug" Torkkar said with an oddly soft yet assuring look on his face, Astrid turned red and was trying to shy away when she found Stoick's hand on her back guiding her to this massive person who was supposed to be her big brother. In the end Astrid moved in and wrapped her arms round his neck and he wrapped his arms around her one arm across her back the other across her shoulders, she tried not to breath but she couldn't hold it in any longer and she got a good whiff of his scent from his hair it smelled of salt and smoke and also the faintest hint of blood which brought Astrid back to her child hood she wasn't much bigger a Terrible Terror she remembered running to the dock screaming "Please don't go Brother Please stay here and play with me!" she ran and cried as her big brother sailed out of the harbor on his twelve year journey. Snapping back to reality she began to cry as his embrace felt familiar with a weepy voice she cried out "YOUR BACK BROTHER! YOUR REALLY BACK!" as she cried Torkkar smiled and held his weeping happy sister for a few moments as the parted he looked her in the eyes "I'm back from now on Astrid I've journeyed far and wide and gathers some of the most amazing crop seeds, and recipes hell I've even gotten some trophies of the battles I've fought and the animals I've hunted but I'm back Astrid and I'll be helping to defend Berk" Torkkar's words were sweet and loving like a good big brother but as he stood the group knew he meant killing Dragons.

With e the sound of clapping and shuffling announcing his way "My, my such a kind display of love from the brat who had me run outta me own house in town right up to that blasted patch a dirt I'm still calling home!" Mildew spat his words with hatred and distain as he approached Torkkar. Still in the midst of his ranting Mildew got within eight feet when he noticed a massive sword was at his throat looking up at Torkkar with a gulp "now, now Torkkar you don't want to do that you'd be exiled from Berk for threatening one of its elders" the old man smiled as Torkkar looked at Stick who sighed "it's true Mildew's an elder now married his way in to the council" Stoick looked disgusted with the fact but he couldn't change it either.

With great anger Torkkar lowered his blade then hell broke loose he herd toothless groan from where the dragon was napping Torkkar snapped his gaze quickly locking onto the Dragon "NIGHT FURRY!" Torkkar roared as he leapt for Toothless Gobber Yelled "GET DOWN!" as the group ducked to avoid Torkkar's leap, Landing on the Dragon Torkkar rolled springing to his feet with Toothless held by the neck all four feet off the ground his tail dragging on the dock Toothless found himself unable to look down and totally defenseless Torkkar was about to finish the deal by ramming his blade threw the dragons heart when he found both Hiccup and Astrid hanging off his Left arm "DROP THAT DRAGON RIGHT NOW!" Stoick commanded Torkkar looked over to Stoick "why?" he said totally confused "We don't kill Dragons any more Torkkar haven't for a year now and we're actually better off for it we catch fish faster, our crops grow better, and for the forge nothing beats a Nadder's flames to make Dragon forged steel, Hell I'm even a Dragon Dentist and Doctor" Gobber said proudly.

Torkkar looked at Toothless and put the Dragon down then lifted his blade to put it away and with no prompting held out his hand and with a sigh "Sorry Dragon" Torkkar said softly which prompted Toothless to stop growling and press his nose into Torkkar's hand. Hiccup looked at the sight with amazement "well looks like we've another Dragon Trainer, eh Hiccup?" Astrid said with a playful punch to Hiccup's arm, Hiccup said "yeah looks like it and why is it always punching with y…" Hiccup shut up as she kissed him they parted "that's for helping me stop my Brother" she said cheerfully, there was a long pause "where's the one for everything else?" Hiccup asked "that's for later Hiccup [sigh] I need to tell my brother about us first… unless you want him to chop off your other leg?" Astrid said with a wicked grin. Hiccup knew the next few days would be hell trying to get a new rider a dragon and maybe even worse knowing he's liable to kill Mildew for some reason, and if he really did kill 0ne thousand Dragons would he even be able to train any dragon? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 2 Old Grudge & Old Love

Chapter 2

Old Grudge & Old love

Dawn over Berk many people ask when they arrive on our shores why do we live here? The food we grow is tough and mostly tasteless the people are even more so, travelers wonder why we live with Dragons we say how can we live without them? But what's on most people's minds these days is Torkkar a local of Berk who left twelve long years ago when we were all just toddlers only to return as an accomplished Explorer, a Master Dragon slayer, and bearing one hell of a problem with Mildew. It's been three days since his arrival and Torkkar's fitting in well he's built a massive home for himself atop the Villages Northern hill overlooking the sea, the plains and the forest and to the south a shallow winding path down to the village square, this houses main feature is a single Tower that stretches high into the sky at least four floors tall and at its top windows all the way round, why he built it this way we can only guess but one thing we do know is that Torkkar though he's big and powerful he's also intelligent and caring.

Astrid's been by his house everyday catching up with her big brother and she seems happy after leaving as well she always appears to show up and leave shortly before and after mealtimes, Torkkar has shown interest in Dragon training but has yet to ask for lessons or a Dragon of his own yet, I hope that today will change that. - Journal entry of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Hiccup put down his charcoal stick and looked at toothless who was staring at something out the window "what's the matter bud?" Hiccup ask the big black puppy of a reptile who only growled and purred as an answer as he patted at the ground with his front feet as he continued to watch out the window. With a sigh Hiccup got up from his desk and walked over to the window to see what his dragon was to anxious about only to see Torkkar walking down toward the village Carrying Meatlug on his back with Fishlegs following worriedly behind him chattering off loudly behind him.

"ho man why was I so stupid? Do you think she'll be ok?" Fishlegs whined with a sigh and a grunt "How should I know I'm used ta killin Dragons not fixin'em!" Torkkar was a bit snappy in his response "what have ya been feedin this Dragon anyway? Rocks?!" Torkkar asked with a bit of annoyance "uh yes actually that's the majority of a Gronckle's diet apart from fish" Fishlegs twiddled with his thumbs as he answered "What's going on here guys?" Hiccup asked as he approached "oh uh hi Hiccup Meatlug and I had a small accident near Mildew's house I had to get Torkkar to help me get her over to Gobber's shop" Fishlegs blurted out his whole answer in one almost incomprehensible mass of words "Can I kill him now Hiccup?" Torkkar groaned again under the weight of the 'small' Boulder class Dragon "who Fishlegs?" hiccup asked back "No Mildew He probably set up those boulders to fall from the cliffs near his house a big one hit Meatlug right in the head knocked her out cold" Torkkar said as he gestured to the massive red lump on the top of Meatlug's Head. With a sigh "no Torkkar lets just get Meatlug to Gobber's place I'll let dad know about this and we'll inspect the cliff too" that said Torkkar grunted and picked up his pace nearly running through town carrying his load.

"so what's he like?" Ruffnut asked as she and Astrid walked up from the Arena "who?" Astrid replied looking confused "and where's your Brother at any way I thought he was supposed to help us clean the arena today?" Astrid asked back, with a sigh "what's your Big Brother like and my Brother got kidnapped by our father to help kill some boar's out near the farms dad figured some time apart would be good for us" Ruffnut was looking off into the distance as she spoke stretching out her arms from the hours of hard scrubbing getting scorch marks off the floor and walls of the arena "oh Torkkar? Well he's big that's for sure but he's also kind he cooks lunch for me whenever I visit and he must like to read oh and you should see his Trophy room" Astrid exclaimed "wait you said he likes to read?" Ruffnut got a nauseous look about her "ugh, Deal breaker right there" she said as she folded her arms and looked away "what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Astrid yelled annoyed, and confused "what? I was going to ask him out but if he likes to read no way am I going near that. Shame too I bet being ten feet tall and over six hundred pounds and built like Thor meant he'd have been equipped where it counts" Ruffnut replied with a devilish grin and a wink. A look of shocked realization hit Astrid "EWWW! Ruffnut That's MY BROTHER you talking about I don't want the image of THAT! In my head EVER!" Astrid screamed at her Friend as Ruffnut Walked along Laughing like a maniac.

"so is she going to be ok?" Fishlegs asked as he bounced nervously "aye she's a tough one Fishlegs she'll be fine just keep her on the ground for a few days and keep ice on that nasty bump till the swelling goes down and keep rocks off the menu she needs soft foods namely meat, anything hard may just give her a pressure head ach for a while" Gobber said as he rubbed the side of Meatlug's head and put an ice bag on the bump shaking his head "I just don't get it, Why does Mildew hate Dragon so damn much if Stoick myself and Torkkar can learn to ride and live with them why can't he?" Gobber said as he walked back into him shop to get his stein fist "Gobber! You're a Genius!" Hiccup exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile "I'm a what now?" Gobber asked confused "if we can get Mildew on a tandem flight maybe he'll change his mind like my dad" Hiccup explained "I doubt that old Sheep fucker will change his mind like that Hiccup he has been the same crotchety old man since I left" Torkkar said as he sat with his back to a post his arms crossed as he looked at the sky.

Everyone looked at Torkkar like he had two heads at what he said "what did you say?" Fishlegs asked "what do you mean what? He's had three wives and now a sheep that's also a female you know he does it" Torkkar said smugly as he continued to watch the sky. Hiccup had heard enough and got right in Torkkar's face and Grabbed the giant by the beard hauled his gaze down to his own level "OK RIGHT NOW! WHAT'S YOUR BEEF WITH MILDEW!" Hiccup yelled with all the furry his small form could muster only to have Torkkar Burst out laughing in his face Launching waves of garlicky pungent breath at the smaller Viking. Torkkar stood as hiccup let go of him and looked down at Hiccup as his sister approached "hi guys what's up?" Astrid asked noting the angered look on Hiccups face "oh yer boyfriend here just proved he's a man little sister. Got right in my face bellowing Like a True Harry Hooligan" Torkkar sniffed a bit as he got choked up "ah it was beautiful" he added at the end.

Astrid kept her face looking at her brother and shot occasional glances toward Hiccup "and your still alive?!" Ruffnut sarcastically asked Hiccup got red-faced now "well for three day's now Torkkar's had nothing but insults, rude analogies, and has tried to kill Mildew twice, the second time when Mildew was coming back from the Village compost heap. I just want to know where this grudge is rooted" Hiccup rattled off and he was about to apologize "Stop right there Hiccup" Torkkar had cut him off "there are two things a Harry Hooligan man never says to another one is Please the other is a verbal apology" Torkkar said in an oddly fatherly tone "now as for my problem with Mildew that bastard had his eye's set on MY Girlfriend a thirteen years ago" the whole group gasped Meatlug jumped back with a hiccup sparking fourth an ember and Gobber sprayed his mead dousing the ember all in shock.

Torkkar sat on Gobber anvil as he began to tell his tale "thirteen years ago I had a Girl in my eye her name was Aldra the Huntress she was an orphan her whole family killed in the same Dragon raid, yet she survived and continued to hunt for the Village. We were a good match myself an accomplished young Dragon slayer and her one hell of a hunter brought down a bear ten times her size on her third day hunting after the death of her parents and brother. Yes we could be seen round the village quite often together buying weapons, new hides, selling meat and bits of Dragon. Then the day came Mildew's third wife had died and in front of us the old bastard had the gall to ask Stoick about the Little Orphan girl if she had a place to stay other than the great hall then he asked her if she'd come live with him as his third wife She screamed no and ran out the door to the woods never to be seen again and I Broke the old man's leg with a single punch to the knee. I looked for Aldra day's I searched that day turned into a year then I left Berk on my journey a long venture born of anger and heartbreak that took me far to the south I hit the shores of an island called Brittan there I met a Tribe called the Saxons and with them I raided the Empire of Rome for six years I grew to my massive size all while killing horde upon horde of Rome legionnaires. I found my Weapon the fifth year of combat in a Rome fort it was in the shape of a War maul far too big for a normal sized man to lift let alone wield, but for some one of my size the Saxons thought.

So I entered the room and read the inscription Balmier I took it as the weapons name and I grabbed it lifted the maul up high with one hand and over the next year I figured out how to change the weapons form to suit my needs, Hammer for armored opponents, Axe for hordes of light infantry, and Sword for general Combat and sheathed carrying. Finally after steadily beating the Rome's out of Brittan I left the Saxons took up my old ship and sailed the know world bartering for exotic seeds and supplies." Torkkar finished his story with a heavy sigh and more of an audience than when he started.

"aye it's an inspiring tale Torkkar you took a horrible tragedy and spun it round and returned with a weapon forged by Thor himself!" Stoick said as he walked fourth "but even so we still can't let you Kill Mildew" Stoick said with a calm soft voice as he placed a hand on Torkkar's shoulder. Torkkar looked into Stoick's eye's and saw the hardened will of a true Chief, Giving a grunt and a huff Torkkar rose and began to walk off "Hiccup" Torkkar said standing back to "when do I start Dragon training?" Torkkar asked, Hiccup looked astounded with the sudden change of subject "um whenever you're ready I guess just show up in the morning just after dawn at the arena, uh tomorrow would be perfect we're supposed to be taking in a class of new students then" Hiccup offered Torkkar chuckled "a man my size training next to kids" he said in a hushed almost whisper as he walked off toward the forest road in silence.

"it's a hard thing ta watch init Stoick" Gobber said solemnly as he changed back to his hammer fist, with a huff "aye it is Gobber" Stoick replied with a look of depression. Hiccup noted the two elder Vikings looking like they were watching a funeral ship sailing out to sea set ablaze "what are you two talking about?" Hiccup asked "it's called the Great Challenge Hiccup it hits all Vikings at some point or another we all contemplate rushing off to a suicidal battle and most of us do but we come back home and so much changes. Depression sets in you had it too Hiccup when you woke and yer leg was missing, if it wasn't for Toothless Hiccup I'm afraid we'd have lost you" Stoick explained to them all.

Astrid ran off down the path after her brother tears in her eyes and streaming down her face as she tried to catch up to her older Brother. Torkkar slipped off the forest road and headed for the beach he spent most of his day helping Fishlegs and then told them his long tale he guessed it was late afternoon now nearing sunset. He walked along the beach slowly occasionally looking out toward the sea he stopped and sat on a large boulder and watched the sun setting over the sea as he grasped Balmier in its sword form drew the blade only to begin drawing in the sand, he began to dream about his near future about what Dragon he would have. Torkkar saw himself atop a Night Furry until he remembered he was bigger the Dragon would have him as a mount instead, He then imagined a Monstrous Nightmare with him on its back then remembered the dragons neck was too thin to support anything over four hundred extra pounds, A Scauldron he thought it was big enough but no one had ever seen one fly He'd killed a few and saw the wings, too small to fly with even on its own. Long and hard he thought going through the known dragons in his head a Whispering Death would be an awesome mount if only it had wings.

Torkkar gave a frustrated growl as he thought he then looked down at his feet and saw he'd drawn what looked like a gem with Dragon wings and remembered he'd found something like that before. Torkkar sheathed Balmier and rummaged through his belt pouches and pockets until he found it a small purple folded cloth silk he remembered the cloths name, he slowly and carefully unwrapped the object hidden inside. He held it up to the sun's dimming ray's the small flat rounded triangle shimmered like the stars, "that looks like a Night Furry Scute but it's too flat and totally the wrong color" the sudden voice startled Torkkar he looked over to see Astrid his sister standing next to her Nadder still teary eyed. Adjusting his seated position to face her he put the item in his lap "why have you been crying Astrid" Torkkar asked in his gruff deep tone "the others said you looked depressed like a Viking returning home from an unwinnable battle we all thought you were going to Kill yourself!" Astrid's voice changed as she spoke from calm to screaming upset as she ran to her brother and hugged on to him tightly. Torkkar patted his sisters head lightly and hushed her "it's true Astrid I am depressed but I've done too much to die now I've just come home to Berk I've just re-met you and Mother, I don't know what the stick up Fathers ass bout me is though" They both laughed as they imagined the Mighty Cadman Hofferson with a broom handle shoved halfway up his ass "Man what would mom think if she saw that" Astrid jokingly asked Torkkar remembered His mother Hilda how she looked when he left "I should see her soon" Torkkar said all too seriously "she looked so sad when I left, heh as big as I am Astrid I still fear my mother most of all" Torkkar confessed his weakness to his sister as he looked down at her threw his bushy black beard "so what is this thing?" Astrid asked looking at his lap Torkkar looked down to see she was pointing at the crystal object "that's a Dragon scale Astrid and an odd one too its sharper than Tempered steel but duller than Balmier and its unable to be forged with" Torkkar explained as he took the scale and with a flick of his wrist he scratched the rock they were sitting on, Astrid's eyes grew wide in disbelief "it's got to be a Diamond then!" she exclaimed as she looked at the scale "but what Dragon grows diamond scales?" she asked "I only know of one and I've beaten one on this isle Astrid it's called a Crystal Hoarder" Torkkar's eyes grew narrow and Astrid thought it best to not ask further.

"so do you think they'll be ok?" Hiccup asked his father as they both sat at their meal table "yes Hiccup they'll be all right Astrid's a strong girl and Torkkar, hell I think even the Red Death would give him a wide birth if he were Really in a foul mood" Stoick said with a chuckle Toothless grunted as he looked up through the window patting at the floor "what's he up to Hiccup" Stoick asked with a quizzical look on his face. Hiccup rolled his eyes and got up to look out the window "it's a women dad, one I've not seen around before" Hiccup looked puzzled as his father got up to look.

"well it's getting late Astrid we should get some food then some sleep" Torkkar said as he wrapped up the scale Astrid silently agreed and hoped off her brother knee and walked over to her dragon. Torkkar approached slowly and confidently at Stormfly's face the Dragon reacted with fear quickly flashing her tail but Torkkar was unimpressed and kept to his approach. He was standing at Stormfly's side in no time and simply smiled at the Dragon and held out his hand grasping some Dragon nip grass then proceeded to rub Stormfly's snout. "Amazing" Astrid said only Hiccup's been able to approach a Nadder like that.

Torkkar with a smile "so what do you think of him?" he asked "of Hiccup?" Astrid asked caught off guard by the question she began changing color, Torkkar said between chuckles "Yes, Hiccup who do you think I meant Fishlegs!" Torkkar burst out laughing Astrid smiled at the thought of Fishlegs trying to woo any other girl but the sad realization hit her in their generation there were only two female options Herself and Ruffnut. With a shiver at that thought "well how can I put this Brother… Hiccup and I are… well… Dating" Astrid finally blurted out, Torkkar stopped laughing "you serious…" he asked Astrid simply nodded "well looks like I'll need to talk with that guy before training" Torkkar said as he began walking back toward the village.

Astrid and stormfly hurried to catch up to Torkkar 'man for a near Giant he sure can move fast' Astrid thought as she ran. Torkkar herd a snap in the forest and stopped dead in his stride he turned to see a flash of white fur as a Massive Bear exploded out of the brush on a dead tear for his sister, with no thought Torkkar hurdled himself between the two and caught the bear by the forelimbs as it reared up to attack. Astrid Screamed as Stormfly Jumped back and Hauled Astrid with her Just as Torkkar's left foot smashed down where her head would have been. Now locked in a struggle of strength and easily holding his own Torkkar Threw the bears right side back and Punched it square in the nose sending blood and teeth flying, the Bear roars as it spun its face back round to meet Torkkar's gaze then Torkkar rammed his head into the bears chest with audible cracks from the animals collar bone. Seeing her Brother's efforts against such a foe Astrid mounted Stormfly and moved round behind the bear and commanded a burst of flames and the Beasts backside, This sent the Bear Yelping for the sea fur flying off with blobs of melted skin littered the beach as Torkkar Drew his blade and stood between his sister and the bear as it came back for more.

Just as the bear was on the sand again an arrow screamed from town and pierced the Bear threw the head ear to ear Torkkar looked up "Aldra?" he quizzically asked Astrid look at him then back to the women standing in the early moon light atop the town side cliff even stormfly cocked her head in wonder of this stranger.


	4. Chapter 3 Academy Opening Day

Chapter 3

Academy Opening Day

Here on the isle of Berk we have many sayings one such saying is during the night of a full moon the dead will rise to consol their loved ones or to watch over them as the village sleeps. Travelers to our shores ask if this is true we always say what do you think? - Journal Entry of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Torkkar kept Balmier ready as the women approached he studied her as best he could in the bright moonlight her hair was so white it looked to be pale blue in the moon light in contrast her skin looked to be way darker but he noted her size she looked to be about five feet tall half his size. He noted as she walked up the hair and skin match up but her height was his big issue Aldra had always been bigger than him so he thought 'she should be bigger than me now'

As she Approached Torkkar she noted the size first off 'why is he so big? It's the same stance he's holding and it's his style to protect but why is he so big?' the thought ran threw her head over and over she then noticed Astrid and that sealed the identity of the Giant she saved she knew instantly that this was Torkkar her childhood friend.

Astrid noticed her brother's reaction and defensive posture "what is it Brother?" she yelled but got no reply Torkkar seemed to be stunned and strangely transfixed on the women steadily approaching them to Astrid the women looked to be about her age and size but was carrying herself oddly she walked with assured confidence and experience seemed to ooze from her. Astrid quickly guessed as to who this might be and her brother stunned as he was liable to kill anything that startled him or got too close with the adrenalin from the fight still pumping threw him.

Riding on Stormfly astride approached the women out of her attack brothers range Astrid dismounted "Aldra?" she asked taking the women off guard "how did you know?" she asked shock was written across her face and barely noticeable in the pale details of moonlight shadow "my Brother spoke of you today in a story of his long journey and quite often he'd mention fondly a girl who he lost years ago when we talked" Astrid said smiling "your Brother is Torkkar?" she asked Astrid was sure of it now this was defiantly her brothers lost love.

"TORKKAR!" she yelled from down the beach he picked up on it the voice sounded much like her so with a deep breath "ALDRA!" he bellowed as he sheathed his weapon and began moving forward. Astrid's eye began tearing up as she watch the two run toward one another on the beach in the moonlight. As she rapidly approached her target the small women jumped at Torkkar who caught her pulling her into a cradled hug spinning round with the light impact. The two now able to see each other faces Aldra knew this was Torkkar 'Aldra when I grow up I'm going to grow a great black beard' she remembered him boating as a child and giggled at the memory, Torkkar healed the small women up close to his face he looked as he might be trying to kiss her.

Aldra wetted her lips slightly and pursed them in preparation for her first kiss but was shocked to hear sniffing. She opened her eyes to see Torkkar's eyes shut and he was sniffing her face then he moved to her shoulder before opening his eyes locking on to hers with his deep blue gaze "Aldra it is you" he said with a deep hushed exhale that reeked of garlic and onions, and despite this putrid odor She maintained her slightly pursed lips her eyes screaming why are you smelling me, without warning Torkkar lunged forwarded assaulting her lips with his own in a forceful, brutish yet pleasurable and tender kiss, at first Aldra resisted moaning and screaming into his mouth to stop then she relaxed and let herself melt into his show of love.

Astrid faked a cough to hopefully brake the two off before they went further it worked as they both flashed their eyes open and separated blushing profusely both with huge grins. Astrid approached now "well don't get me wrong I'm happy you two found each other but we should get out of here soon incase that bear wasn't alone" Astrid said as she watched the tide take the corpse out "agreed" Torkkar replied as he set Aldra down and the three headed for the village and Torkkar's home in particular.

Back in the village a familiar pair weave and duck threw the shadows "heh, heh this is going to be good sis" Tuffnut chuckled as he painted yellow spots on Meatlug "hey don't forget about this!" Ruffnut was carrying a bucket of fish roe and a small sack of flour with a pot of water she laughed as she began mixing the three ingredients into a smelly orange paste then began blobbing them on Meatlug "man this is going to be SO funny Fishlegs in going to think Meatlug's gotten something horrible" Tuffnut exclaimed as they surveyed their work "ok so the usual hiding of evidence then?" Ruffnut asked "of course to the arena!" Tuffnut said exaggerating his movements as he and his sister made way to Barf n' Belch to hide the buckets and brush.

The sun rose the next morning and the Hofferson house awoke to a sweet savory smell Astrid knew this scent well but it was new to Aldra. Astrid soon sprang up from her bed with a wide stretch and a yawn she looked over to Aldra's bed to see she was still sound asleep, she then looked at Aldra's clothes seeing the obvious wear and tear of them not to mention the tattered remnants of her under garments told Astrid that this women spent a really long time in the woods maybe even years. With a shrug Astrid got up and shirked off her woolen night shirt and shivered when the cool morning air hit her naked body.

"why does he always air out the house before dawn" she muttered to herself as she went over to her clothes pile to find them gone 'crap he must have taken them for cleaning' she thought then noticed the Roman Armoire style Dresser Carved with the Hofferson crest across the doors and ornate carvings of stylized dragons decorated it in a strange blend of Roman form and Viking art. Astrid opened the doors and saw a fresh pair of silk panties and a silk chest band both sitting under a card with Astrid written on it she then noticed a Hanging Hauberk made from small scaled leather and lined with rabbit fur with a pair of leather pants similar to Torkkar's but much smaller and with a light blue loincloth trimmed with silver silk and a silk mini skirt, she then noticed a belt and cross strapped bandolier with two dagger sheaths set low on the belts and over the left shoulder a silver plated Steel Pauldron carved with the Hofferson crest with a folded red poncho cloak and a gold clasp set on top of it. After dressing with all this highly decorated ornate clothing she opened the boot drawer to find a pair of leather boots with Iron toe and heel caps just like Torkkar's.

Torkkar was in his kitchen cooking up a storm in a cauldron over the fire place he boiled sausages with onions and garlic, in his clay oven he baked balls of thin pastry dough wrapped around various types of jam fillings, and in a pan on top of his oven he was frying a huge amount of bacon, potatoes, onions, and garlic. Astrid stood at the door to the kitchen and watched as her gargantuan brother practically danced his way round the kitchen somehow tracking everything at once as he finished the cooking everything was placed on the small table in the room.

Torkkar took a step back and admired how it all looked then he looked over to the door to see his sister wearing the armor clothing he made for her "looks good, everything fitting well?" Torkkar asked with his usual gruff tone, "yes very well. But how did you know my sizes?" Astrid was curious about this "it's simple since I left I had to become an Armorer and a Blacksmith to maintain my own clothing, armor, and weapons judging your size was easy" Torkkar said this casually as if it was an offhand fact but Astrid couldn't help but feel a bit awkward about wearing underwear made for her by her own brother.

A loud yawn at the door drew the siblings attention both quickly look to the door to see Aldra standing there with her woolen night shirt still on. Aldra walked over to the third chair at the table and flopped down still quite Groggy and grabbed a couple jam buns and started nibbling on one. Torkkar watched her with a smile "so… did you sleep well Aldra?" Astrid was first to speak as Torkkar had his mouth full "yes it was the first soft bed I've had in years, what with living in the forest trying to avoid Mildew" Aldra said that name as if it was cursed the siblings could tell she still harbored great distain for old Mildew. Torkkar looked just as hateful as Aldra "don't worry my love… Mildew won't dare make an advance toward you as long as I'm around" Torkkar said as he chewed on a fork full of the bacon hash. With a smile Aldra gazed at Torkkar as they continued to eat in silence.

With the mid morning light Fishlegs woke up to the familiar sensation of Meatlug licking his feet "good morning girl sleep well" he said with a yawn as he sat up and opened his eyes. He blinked a few more times than normal then he Screamed loud enough that Hiccup jumped in surprise at his desk on the other end of the village, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed to their hearts content in their beds. "what happened girl, oh man I hope its not another allergic reaction, or a disease, CRAP! I hope it's not scale rot" Fishlegs was hyper ventilating with his mutterings as he rushed down stairs Meatlug following behind him both headed for Gobber's shop Fishlegs still in his underwear.

Torkkar and Astrid wait at the main door anxiously for Aldra to finish dressing, when she finally came down the stairs she was in her old fur gear a bikini cut hauberk top with a pair of leather shorts and double furred boots with thick souls to reduce noise, furred fingerless leather gauntlets covered her arms on her back she wore a quiver filled with arrows and a strung hunting recurve bow made from layered bits of horn, bow, and oak wood, completing her look was the skin of a whole bear tanned into a cloak with a hole cut in it to let the bow and quiver poke through.

Torkkar looked at her with amassment and a bit of disappointment he'd left her a pair of Astrid's new cloths but she put her old clothes back on. Despite the old clothes he could tell in better detail her hair was absolutely white as driven snow, yet her skin was a deep tan in contrast, and her irises were green as the greenest grasses of the plains of Berk. With only smiles exchanged at the door they all ran off down the vacant late morning path all three headed for the arena.

The Dragon Training Arena was bathed in the golden light of the rising sun in the pit stood Hiccup to his left Snotlout and Fishlegs to his right the twins all wondering where Astrid could be. Despite the early morning hours all of Berk seemed to be filling the stands and the Master Trainers could hear the giggles and awes coming from the children that now formed a line atop the Arena ramp. Stoick watched on from his stone throne with expectation as his son held up his hands to begin, Suddenly there was a roar and all looked up to an amazing sight Astrid and Stormfly coming in with another women riding tandem and Torkkar Holding onto the Dragons Ankles like a Para-1sailor they circled the arena twice before coming down for a landing. Torkkar Dropped off ten feet from the ground and rolled into a standing position in front of Hiccup while Astrid and Stormfly landed behind them.

"Finally where were you guys?" Hiccup asked with a mix of relief and anxiety "Breakfast and new clothes" Torkkar replied solemnly watching as his sister approached Hiccup standing to his right. Everyone took their positions Torkkar and Aldra stood next to each other facing the trainers Hiccup raised his hand "Now Approach Children who wish to learn Dragon Training!" Hiccup bellowed as he'd done with Torkkar the day before only less anger and more Confidence. All eyes were on the children as they approached many were girls to the surprise of the trainers 'good to see more possible matches for the youth of this village given a few years' Torkkar thought with a smug grin as the children took up positions forming two lines going left to right starting in line with Fishlegs and ending in line with Tuffnut.

All the Young eyes were set upon Hiccup who was about to speak when a little girl standing next to Torkkar shot up her hand eagerly with a question. Hiccup looked at the child "you have a question yes?" Hiccup inquired the child put her hand down "when do we get to train dragons?" she asked quietly "soon they just need to hatch" Hiccup replied as Gobber Wheeled out a cart of eggs and two Reinforced cauldrons of water. Hiccup took a breath to calm himself "These eggs are from various dragons who laid outside the season here on Berk, a dangerous problem for us as all you locals know from last Snoggletog Dragon eggs Explode when they hatch, so these eggs would have caused some serious damage in the village if we left them alone" Hiccup paused and signaled for the doors to open as Barf n' Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Toothless walked out and stood with Stormfly.

Hiccup smiled when he saw the children light up as they watched the Dragons standing in line watching them back "now comes time for the new trainers to pick their Dragons, We have eggs from the Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and Terrible Terror, unfortunate no Hideous Zippleback egg's but then it's also a good thing because it takes two riders in perfect sync to train a Zippleback" Hiccup explained to the crowd as well as the class. One by one the children approached the cart and took an egg from the dragon they wanted to raise when it came to Torkkar het took an egg "are ya sure ya want that one?" Gobber asked him with great surprise "yes I am sure all these Dragons can't support m rider anyway" Torkkar stated calmly, finally Aldra went up and took her egg then stood with the others. Hiccup looked at the cart to see there were a few eggs left 'guess the rest will be wild Dragons' he thought.

"Now we wait" Hiccup said "when the eggs start to heat up drop it in the cauldron then wait for your Hatchling" Fishlegs instructed as the keeper of the Book of Dragons he figured he should say something helpful. One by one the eggs began to heat up in the hands of their trainers then were unceremoniously dropped into the cauldrons, with a hiss and a puff the eggs hit the bottom exploded and the babies quickly surfaced and flopped out with a yawn then scooped up by their trainers then run back to the line. Aldra approached the Cauldron with her egg and dropped it in and picked up her Hatchling spinning round with it Hiccup's face went white with surprise Aldra's hatchling was an oddity a baby Night Furry but pure white with pale green eyes. Hiccup made a note to himself as Aldra sat down to take toothless and search for evidence of other Night Furry's around Berk and to find out where that egg came from. Torkkar was last to hatch his egg he walked over to the cauldron dropped his egg in then scooped out his Blue Terrible Terror Hatchling he turned round and took his place back in the line.

Hiccup cleared his throat again "Now everyone line up with the trainer of whom your Hatchlings Dragon class is represented" hiccup ordered them and with much confusion the children organized themselves unsurprisingly Torkkar and Aldra were in their lines first. It was almost noon when the children got organized "Torkkar your in the wrong line" Hiccup stated as Torkkar moved back in front of Hiccup "I've a feeling Snotlout will have his hands full with the three he's got" Hiccup smirked as they all looked at the three husky kids all holding their Nightmare hatchlings stared at Snotlout who shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze.

After one last look Hiccup decided it was time to start "all right everyone pair off with your Trainers and head out to learn your first lesson Trust with your hatchlings" Hiccup announced as he was left with Torkkar, Aldra, and one small girl another hiccup he guessed as she was the smallest of the group of Trainee children. "Hey what's the big idea Hiccup?!" Tuffnut yelled in disappointment "We don't have ANYONE! To train?" Ruffnut chimed in "well what can I do none of the kids chose a Zippleback egg. {sigh} but if you guys want you can help Gobber hatch and release the rest of the eggs" Hiccup offered the twins an option they'd probably like "Fine…" the twins said with a depressed tone as they and their dragon shuffled over to Gobber and the cart.

Hiccup lead the way through the village to the cove where Toothless and he first met, Toothless on the other hand was busy checking out the young night Furry in Aldra's hands. It was a long quiet walk "so Torkkar you going to introduce this new member of the village" Hiccup asked "Aldra" she said grimly her hatchling looked up at her and grunted "What?" Hiccup replied "My name is Aldra" she repeated. Hiccup only nodded "so hiccup how long till the training starts" it was the smallest one of their group the young girl who asked. The three adults stopped and looked down at her as she clutched a baby Nadder in her arms, Hiccup remembered that five kids chose Nadder's and four was the limit for anyone to train so Astrid was out numbered thus Hiccup picked up any slack.

"well first we need to reach our training grounds, then we need to start working on trust" Hiccup replied doing his best to look knowledgeable. Hiccup looked up to Torkkar and noticed his Terror had made itself at home on the Night Furry skull on his shoulder. "looks like you already gained the trust of your Dragon" Hiccup stated looking at the small Dragon no bigger than his own hand. Torkkar eyed the small child in their group "who are you kid" he asked bluntly she looked up at him "Morgan Hofferson but you can call me Little Orphan Morgan everyone does" she finished her sentence with a smile as she walked along with the three other Trainers. Torkkar looked shocked at the child's name "Hofferson? Who was your mother?" Torkkar asked hoping for an answer other than Hilda and Cadman is my dad "we don't say my mom's name she was cursed and had to sail to the ends of the earth… she still sailing." The kid looked at the ground as if she was about to cry "and your father?" Hiccup asked "my dad died last winter he froze to death in the woods during a storm" Morgan started to sob softly her hatchling nuzzled her trying to comfort her, suddenly Morgan felt nothing beneath her feat and opened her eyes to find herself held up by Torkkar the top of her head brushing his beard "it's ok Morgan" he said "your family here I'm a Hofferson too and if you've no place to call home you do now" Torkkar finished his little speech with a bright smile. Morgan's eyes lit up like stars "Really?!" she said with enthusiasm "Yes Really little cousin" everyone laughed with the bright felling and before long they arrived at the cove ready for a long day of training.


	5. Chapter 4 Dread Event

Chapter 4

Dread Events

The isle of Berk home of the Harry Hooligan tribe Vikings the world calls us but to each other we say we're all family. This fact has been proven too us countless times from the tribes founders to just a few days ago when one of our own returned united with his sister and younger cousin and now trains us in combat as we train him with Dragons. Journal entry of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

With a loud scream and a splash Hiccup went crashing into the cove Torkkar laughed "YES! Chalk up another one to me Toothless" Torkkar said as he pated the large black Dragon whom rolled his eyes and scratched a seventh line on a rock where he sat. Aldra walked over to Hiccup and helped him up then whispered in his ear "slip round his back then latch on he's vulnerable only there" Hiccup nodded as he walked out of the water grabbed his sword and took his stance "sure you don't want the shield this round Hiccup?" Torkkar asked "Let's do this" Hiccup yelled back Torkkar shrugged and took his own stance held his left hand out and drew Balmier with his right, Aldra looked at Morgan "same result?" she asked "I don't know something changed in Master Hiccup" the small Viking was young but smart and observant she saw the change in Hiccup now he had a plan.

Aldra smacked her daggers together their ringing singled the start of the match, Torkkar was first to move rushing Hiccup "Balmier, Fus [foo-ss]" Torkkar yelled and his weapon responded by shifting to its Battleaxe form Hiccup jumped to the side letting Torkkar's attack hit the dirt "Balmier, Ro [roe]" He called his weapon shifted again into its War maul form a massive hammer Torkkar swung to the side at Hiccup switching his grip to his right hand, Hiccup leapt forward and ducked letting the haft pass over his back "Balmier, Dah" the weapon shifted back to its Greatsword form as Torkkar brought the blade up high flipped his grip so the blade aimed down and drove it toward Hiccup, seeing his chance Hiccup dove between Torkkar's legs then climbed up his back and poked Torkkar with his sword "GAME!" Aldra yelled Hiccup dropped off and looked exhaustedly at Torkkar who smiled at him.

"well done Hiccup you learned how to face a far superior foe today" Torkkar was pleased with Hiccup's progress "Thanks but having to say your weapons name then its form in the old tongue is a bit of a handicap" Hiccup offered his point and they all laughed. Morgan walked up and hugged Torkkar's leg he looked down to see his little cousin looking up at him smiling. Hiccup suddenly fell with a crash everyone looked to see his false leg shattered into hundreds of small bits and pieces "what the hell?" Hiccup exclaimed as he surveyed the damage "looks like your leg can't handle intense training like today well lucky thing I'm here" Torkkar boasted Hiccup looked up at him "yeah and what are you going to do fly us outta here with your Dragon?" Hiccup said jokingly. Torkkar imagined his little dragon no bigger than an apple trying to fly them all out of the cove then shook his head "no I'm going to dig us a proper path out of here" Torkkar said as he drew his blade walking to the coves steep walls. Aldra help Hiccup mount up on toothless while Morgan and the hatchlings gathered the bits of Hiccups leg.

Torkkar studied the wall slowly running his hand over the rough surface "what are you doing love?" Aldra asked as he continued to search "I'm looking for this walls weakness" Torkkar replied. Hiccup scoffed at the idea "what weakness it's a solid wall you'd need the whole village with pickaxes and an entire growing season to cut a path through these walls" Hiccup said feeling pretty sure of himself "and so was I Hiccup but you beat me in our sparing match just like I'm about to conquer this wall" Torkkar spoke as if he was an old sage 'how could he speak with such wisdom at such a young age' Aldra thought she knew he was only two years older than she was but he now knew so much and to top it off he had been the fastest learner in their group Hiccup taught Torkkar more about training Dragons in the last week than bother herself and Morgan combined.

Torkkar stopped searching suddenly he bit his lip and spat the blood on the rock just above his finger "Balmier, Ro" he said and took his hammer and swung with all his force on the point of blood a huge pressure wave was released from the impact blowing their hair back along with dust and bits of grass. When the breeze died down the wall was crushed into small rocks and a few boulders that formed a gentle slope up to the forest floor Everyone even the dragons stared slack jawed at the power Torkkar unleashed. As he sheathed balmier back in its sword form he turned around to see the stares "what?" he asked. Hiccup was first to speak "how did you do that?!" he exclaimed eyes still wide in disbelief "that's the power of Balmier a weapon forged by Thor himself in hammer form I can harness the power of lightning and earth that's how I smashed the rock wall as well as my own strength amplified with those two elemental powers." Torkkar explained as they all walked up out of the cove headed for the village.

"you did WHAT?!" Fishlegs yelled at the top of his lungs picking Tuffnut up off the ground and slammed him into the arena wall. Ruffnut grabbed onto Fishlegs arm "Please don't hurt him Fishlegs it was my idea" she pleaded "what are you talking about?" Fishlegs said staring quizzically at Ruffnut who was acting really out of character she usually beat on her brother and even let others hit him on occasion, Ruffnut darted her eyes at Fishlegs free hand which was grasping the hilt of his mace. Seeing this Fishlegs dropped Tuffnut and removed his hand from the mace "Don't EVER mess with my Dragon, it's ok to doo crap like that to me but not to Meatlug" Fishlegs was unusually threatening in both his voice and body posturing. The twins apologized then bolted out of the arena as fast as they could Running straight past Gobber.

"After noon Master Fishlegs!" Gobber boomed as he entered the arena Fishlegs turned to face the older Viking "so finally standing up to those too eh? Bout damn time ya start throwing that weight around, and believe me you got a lot to throw" Gobber said his last words jokingly to Fishlegs who stood silently. Gobber glanced over Fishlegs class then back to Fishlegs "so which one is it?" Gobber asked with a sigh. A small boy walked up with his baby Gronckle "he's got a cracked tooth" he said tearing up along with the hatchling. "hold Meatlug down Fishlegs this little fellow may do some squealing whilst I work, I don't feel like losing a chunk outta my ass next" Gobber said with a laugh as the other three children laughed along with him as he got down to business.

Hiccup slammed the bag with the remnants of his leg hard on the work bench in Gobber's shop with a huff "man this is going to take a while to fix" he said with another sigh. Astrid approached him from behind her hands behind her back holding a large box "or you could open this early" she said as she whipped the box out Hiccup turned around "what is this?" he asked surprised, Astrid blushed "I had Torkkar make this for you a while ago, I was going to wait until your birthday next week but well I think this will be needed now" Astrid was turning redder by the second as Hiccup opened the box and pulled out a new leg Built similar to his old one but an odd metal it wasn't Iron nor Steel it had a greenish gold tinge when the sun hit it just right the leg shined so bright it was almost like a tiny sun.

Hiccup put on his new leg and took a few steps "wow this is awesome Astrid thank you!" Hiccup said and threw himself onto her with a hug as they parted Astrid kissed him. Suddenly there was a thud outside the shop they both jumped Hiccup looked like he'd seen a ghost, Astrid turned to see Torkkar holding Balmier hammer form with huge chunks of ore around him. "Hey before you get the wrong idea Brother I kissed him got it?" Astrid said staring down her older Giant of a Brother, "what? I'm just smashing some orichalcum and corundum for a batch of Dragon steel" Torkkar stated with a chuckle. Hiccup walked out of the shop and looked at Torkkar "but isn't corundum a gemstone? And orichalcum a soft metal?" he asked Torkkar chuckled more "yes its true But if you mix them both together as dust and use a Nadder's flames you can make a metal alloy harder than steel but just as pliable when hot as gold" Torkkar spoke with gruff expertise on the matter.

Some time had passed since Torkkar began his smelting process aided by Stormfly they worked fast producing over one hundred bars of Dragon Steel. "so are you going to do this all day?" Astrid asked clearly board with watching her Brother, "not all day I've only another four hundred bar's left to make" Torkkar replied with a grunt lifting another try of dusts to be smelted. Hiccup grasped Astrid's hand "hey lets go get some lunch while he's stuck here working we could have fun though no flying since he's working with your Dragon" Hiccup ended his words with a smile. Astrid got up with him "how bout we find Aldra after we eat? Maybe do some hunting in the forest with her?" Astrid offered trying to extend the 'date' Hiccup was offering, "yeah that sounds good" Hiccup said with a nod the two bid Torkkar a farewell and were off to the great hall.

Aldra was walking through the market her Dragon nestled in her arms asleep in the noon sun only shifting occasionally with yawns then snuggling back in for more sleep. Aldra was shopping for food Torkkar had given her a list of staples to pick up and she was only too happy to help him with minor chores and repairs to the house as rent 'I can't believe how lazy this Night Furry is' she thought as she giggled watching the bread loaf sized Dragon yawn then rolled onto her back still in Aldra's arms. She looked up to see everyone in the market staring at her she could hear the faint whispers from the crowd amidst the bartering and bantering she could make out 'who is she?' and 'where did she come from' along with their corresponding answers. Ignoring these she found Mulch sitting at his farm stall and browsed his goods.

"Hello, hello my fine young lady welcome to Mulch n' Buckets Farm goods stall I be Mulch what can I get for ya today?" the short plump Viking rattled off his conditioned introduction ending with a cheesy grin showing off his near lack of teeth, Aldra smiled and bit back a laugh "umm… Let's see here…" Aldra shifted her hatchling over to one arm and dug out her list "ah here we go I need two dozen eggs, three sacks of flour, fifty pounds of potatoes, two hundred pound wheels of yak cheese, and one barrel of yak milk." Aldra said with a smile, Mulch just looked at her dumfounded "that's a lot for a little thing like you? Feedin an army are yah?" he asked as he got to work loading a cart with all the items. Aldra laughed "no just myself, this hatchling, a Terrible Terror hatchling and one huge man" Aldra spoke with a light happy tone "you don't mean you're living with Torkkar?" Mulch asked Aldra Nodded in reply. "well don't that beat all, so I'm guessin your Aldra the runaway?" Mulch said with a quizzical tone, "No I'm Aldra the Huntress!" she exclaimed in anger "sorry everyone called you the runaway since that day at the hall." Mulch stated with sincerity as he got back to loading the cart then yelled for Bucket.

Bucket came round the stall yawned and stretched "oh hey Mulch what's goin on?" Bucket said in his absent minded way "OH! Who's THIS Little thing?" Bucket squealed and rushed over to Aldra and hunched over and waggled his finger over the small white dragon who sensed something was up opened her eyes and tracked the 'target' then latched on to buckets finger with her gums. Bucket jumped back in surprise "ok that's enough Bucket I need yah to take this loaded cart up to Torkkar's house and unload it into his cellar can yah handle it?" Mulch asked with a skeptical look "sure… I take the cart up to Torkkar's house and load the stuff in his cellar… right?" Bucket looked worried that he forgot something "aye yah got it Bucket now get goin and I'll get some lunch for us when yah get back" Mulch said as he gestured to the cart. Bucket just clapped then grabbed the cart rail and ran off up the hill.

As Aldra and Mulch watched Bucket run off up the trail to Torkkar's house a new figure approached from the foot hills path "well, well as I live and breathe its little orphan Aldra all grown up eh" Old Mildew cooed trying his best to sound flirty but just came off as perversely creepy. In a single motion Aldra drew her daggers and had them at Mildew's Throat her Dragon standing its ground teeth drawn staring down Mildews sheep Fungus hissing and growling mimicking her trainer. Mildew smugly pushed himself back and reached for a document with the Haddock Family crest he opened it "now, now my dear in accordance to this contract with Olaf the Crusher Haddock the Chief before Stoick the vast basically this says that should you return to this village your to be wed to me Immediately lest you be exiled at sea never to see your new friends again… Now my dear what shall it be?" Mildew smiled wickedly with his crooked teeth as Aldra read the contract her heart sank she dropped her daggers then fell to her knees tear streaming down her face seemingly defeated.

Mulch saw the whole thing and approached mildew in a huff "NOW! Just you wait Mildew you old goat, you know full well to make this contract binding Stoick needs to read it with ALL concerned parties and that means her Land lord too" Mulch roared at the old man in distain as he knelt beside Aldra and held her trying to comfort her. "What's all this then!" Stoick Boomed "well Mulch theirs the Chief and since she has no parents who's her land lord?" Mildew's grin turned into a smile knowing Stoick had to honor his father's contract. "Torkkar" Aldra said and Mildew went cold "what?" he asked fearfully "TORKKAR IS MY LAND LORD!" Aldra screamed at Mildew he then went white as snow. Stoick watched this then read the Contract after snatching it from Mildew "Well I'll be damned" he said with shock he turned his head "Aldra! Why did you come back?" Stoick asked with concern. Aldra looked up at Stoick "I came back to see if Torkkar was truly home I heard some of your hunters talking about Torkkar returning I had to see him again then this happened…" Aldra trailed off into her sobbing again. "well Aldra I've no choice but to grant this contract But there is an addition that I can do" Stoick said with a wink. "and what might that be?" Mildew asked "well its simple says here the Guardian of Aldra, Torkkar in this case may void this contract in a display of skill mutually agreed upon by all parties concerned with this contract" Stoick Read the words carefully to the group. "Well what are yah waitin for Stoick take these two and find Torkkar!" Mulch yelled at his Chief trying to communicate to Stoick the Urgency of the situation, Taking the hint Stoick lead Aldra along with Mildew and Fungus trailing behind.

Torkkar had just finished stacking the bars of Dragon steel standing back to admire the light weight but strong material 'this will make good tools and weapons' he thought proudly. "OI! Torkkar!" Stoick yelled as he crested the hill. Torkkar turned to face the Chief and was shocked to see a red eyed Aldra behind him with Mildew in tow "What has that old sheep fucker done?!" Torkkar growled his words Mildew gulped and began to sweat profusely. Stoick held out the contract "this is a binding contract Torkkar Aldra will be Mildew's fourth wife IF you don't accept to compete against Mildew in an Agreeable contest of skill." Stoick threw emphasis on 'if' not that he needed too. "Fine" Torkkar said bluntly "A duel to the death me verses Him no weapons at dawn tomorrow in the arena" Torkkar Proposed "NO!... Anything but that I'm too old to fight" Mildew screamed and begged for Stoick to side with him. "Relax Mildew though I love to see it I must not allow that contest the age difference alone is too great then theirs size and experience all are on your side Torkkar" Stoick pointed out the overly obvious getting Torkkar to back down. "how about Dragon Training" Mildew suggested to everyone's surprise "you sure Mildew?" Stoick asked in disbelieve "yes I'm sure it's the only thing he's new at so we both have no advantages or disadvantages in the skill" Mildew stated his offer with a sly grin though his knees still trembled in fear. "Fine but I pick the Dragons we'll try for" Torkkar said with fiery passion, Mildew and Stoick both nodded "Mildew you will try to tame a Scauldron and I will try to find and tame a wild Dragon large enough for me to ride." Torkkar smiled with amusement at Mildew trying to tame such a dangerous Dragon. Stoick looked at Mildew who nodded in agreement "ok then Mildew will learn from Hiccup the basics of Dragon Training and Torkkar will begin scouting for his Dragon, if neither party is successful the marriage contract is void, if either die's to the victor goes Aldra, and if both succeed then it will be judged on how impressive the Dragons are… Agreed" Stoick bellowed the rules of the contest both Torkkar and Mildew nodded "Agreed" they chimed then all went their separate ways to prepare for the ordeal ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 5 The Contest Begins with a Bun

Chapter 5

The Contest begins with a bun

Morning on the Isle of Berk the market square is a rush of activity as vendors open their shops and sell their wares, amidst all the action a new small vendor makes her way through the crowd as a little red Nadder fallowed right along with her. She took a deep breath and yelled "Stuffed Buns for sale! I have fresh hot Stuffed Buns! Jam filled, Meat Buns, and Bean Bun's, come get what you crave!" her tiny voice carried surprisingly well in the noisy crowd.

Stoick the vast approached the small vendor and looked down "hello there little one how's business goin?" he said in a hushed friendly tone, she looked up at the large kind face "not so good, Big cousin said these would sell really well but so far no one's bought one" she said with a sniff and watery eyes. Stoick froze he'd never had to deal with a young girl let alone one that was on the verge of a breakdown he gulped "so who's your big cousin?" he asked trying to change the subject. The little vendor wiped her eyes on her apron "My big cousin is Torkkar Hofferson and he said I had to pull my weight to live at his house so I was doing the cooking and I decided to sell his stuffed bun's so I could have some money" she beamed as she spoke of her new home and her Landlord. Stoick's eyes widened "so your little Morgan Hofferson?!" he exclaimed she nodded with a chuckle "well I'll buy three bun's" Stoick said with a grin "what kinds?" Morgan abruptly asked Stoick looked over the three piles of bun's and couldn't decide "bah givme one of each I can't decide" Stoick blurted out with a hint of indecisive anger, with a giggle Morgan did up a small bag of three bun's and held it up to Stoick "three silver's please" she said with a smile Stoick laughed and paid then took his bag and made his way home, leaving Morgan swamped with customers.

A telltale roar from the sky had a villager look up from the bun cart "NIGHTFURY!" he screamed "GET DOWN!" came a roar from Hiccup riding passenger on Toothless followed by a terrified elderly scream Hiccup was giving Mildew riding lessons to Mildew preparing him for dragon training. The two went screaming over the market as the twins watched from their roof top. "so… think Mildew can do it?" Ruffnut asked in her usual tone "I don't know… but if it was me I'd DEFINATLY try to tame any Dragon even the Red Death" Tuffnut replied perversely. Ruffnut looked at her brother and promptly bashed him over the head, "OW!... what was that for?" Tuffnut demanded as he rubbed his head. Ruffnut looked at him with a deathly glair "Aldra is Torkkar's girlfriend He'd beat you to within an inch of your life for the hell of it… Mildew's only still alive for this cause he's part of the elder's council." Ruffnut rattled off at her brother in a fit of rage and swung at him again Tuffnut ducked the hit causing his sister to fall off the roof to the street below.

Tuffnut looked over the edge and began Laughing Ruffnut looked up "What's so damned funny?" she yelled at him, Tuffnut laughed all the harder rolling side to side on the roof. Ruffnut felt something odd touching her ass, she wiggled it back and forth and the thing scratched along like a soft brush she looked down to see to see long black hair sprawled out with two long red ribbons both of which disappeared under her skirt. Her face went red 'please don't be Torkkar, please don't be Torkkar…' ran threw her head in time with her heart beat as she reached down and lifted her skirt revealing the Mighty Torkkar from the nose up his mouth gagged with her bear groin. She went from red to maroon red she jumped up and crawled back off his body panting heavily "S…s…sorry" she managed to stammer her back to the wall.

Torkkar rose to his feet dusting himself off then he looked at Ruffnut as he combed his beard Tuffnut still Laughing his ass off on the roof watching the altercation below. Ruffnut looked at Torkkar's face without asking she knew he saw EVERYTHING she could feel his quizzical gaze bearing down on her like a bear staring down its pray, tears began welling up in her eyes as she up and dashed away down the street to the coast. As she left view Torkkar looked up to Tuffnut now standing watching his sister escape the area as fast as she could "Hey! Get down here!" Torkkar bellowed to Tuffnut. Tuffnut jumped off the roof billowing his tunic upward revealing full pants but then why was Ruffnut wearing only leggings not even a loin cloth to cover her. "what's up Torkkar found a Dragon to your liking yet?" Tuffnut said with a smirk "or was my sister more to your liking?" he said coyly. Before he knew it Tuffnut was off the ground his entire neck griped by a massive hand as he found himself on eyelevel with Torkkar "don't speak of such things about your sister" Torkkar growled then leaned in "but tell me do you know why she's only wearing leggings?" he asked with a quizzical tone as he dropped Tuffnut who could only grunt and gasp for air from the crushing punishment.

After getting his breath back "yeah… I know why… but why don't you tell me why you were standing near our house?" Tuffnut spoke while trying to make himself look as intimidating as he could. Torkkar chuckled at the display "fine… if you must know I was watching over Morgan it's her first day selling her hard made Buns 'heh' kids got my kind of talent in the kitchen." Torkkar said with an air of pride. Baffled Tuffnut just looked at the giant wondering how he can swap moods so quickly then shook his head "well whatever… to answer you my sister's just cheep she only had ten pairs of pants and our Dragon liked to chew leather he got into her drawer and are the crotch and ass out of all her pants." Tuffnut stated his sister situation "personally though… I say she's a bit of a pervert she likes to feel the chill if you get what I mean." Tuffnut burst out laughing at the thought of his sister being a pervert, Torkkar just sighed and walked away toward the academy.

Ruffnut ran the early morning sun lighting her golden hair Her heavy breath leaving fast dissipating clouds of vapor. Her dash ended abruptly with a crash some rolling and an oddly soft, warm landing, as she'd done with Torkkar she wiggled her ass to find a brush like feeling but shaggy and short almost like her sheep skin jerkin. She looked down to see a pair of legs and a brown sheepskin clad bulbous gut she heard a groan and turned her head to see it was indeed Fishlegs and he was red as a beat, she quickly averted her gaze to see Fishlegs own pants ripped and his bits were hanging out 'wow he's allot o' Viking' she thought looking at him with a wicked grin. Fishlegs was trembling he could feel that his pants were torn and he could see Ruffnut's ass, sitting on his chest wiggling against his soft sheep skin jerkin "what are you running for?" Fishlegs asked, Ruffnut turned around "I need a place to hid for a bit can we head to your place?" she quickly said "oh… uh… sure, I think I need new pants anyway" Fishlegs said slightly embarrassed "yeah you do need new pants might want to use you helmet to cover up big fella" Ruffnut teased as she gave his length a pat then jumped up giving him a good view of her in exchange.

Fishlegs opened the door to his house "MOM I'M HOME!" he yelled but got no response "huh I guess she's out at the market." He said in surprise, Ruffnut came in and closed the door "good so we've the house to ourselves then?" Ruffnut cooed making Fishlegs blush as she walked across the room toward him she batted her eyes smiling slyly "so let's go up to your room and get those pants you need" she cooed as she brushed her hand across his face earning a loud {pa,tink} from Fishlegs helmet "guess you bumped a head huh?" she said with a giggle and started up to Fishlegs room.

Fishlegs walked into his room to see Ruffnut looking around sitting on his bed her helmet sitting on his desk, she looked at his massive double book shelf "man you have a lot of books… any of them any good?" she asked getting a bit ill "uh… not on that shelf that's all the dragon stats I keep on all our dragons and on all the trainee's dragons… lots of hard work there but all worth it too" Fishlegs beamed with pride and forgot to hold onto his helmet not that he needed to which really got Ruffnut's attention. Ruffnut sat back on the bed a little more "I'm going to get to the point Fishlegs" She said with a sigh Fishlegs turned to look at her "I want you right here, right now" She stated with a serious tone. Fishlegs went totally red in the face "I… um… uh… WHAT!" he stammered as it hit him. Ruffnut sighed "forget it your obviously not getting it sorry I lead you on" she said defeated, as she made for the door Fishlegs caught her wrist and stopped her.

She turned round to face him he looked dead serious "shut and lock the door" He said clearly and confidently, Ruffnut did as she was told then turned again to see Fishlegs had removed his helmet from his crotch as with his torn pants but oddly left his jerkin on. Without a word he grabbed her and forced a kiss on her, he was forceful yet gentile she opened her eyes to meet his own unwavering glair she felt captivated and helpless under the immense pressure he was exuding. As they parted she felt him groping her left breast "my not much there… sure I've got the right twin?" Fishlegs said jokingly in a sultry tone. Ruffnut stole away "I'll show you the wrong twin Big boy" she said harshly and removed her own tunic revealing her A-cup breasts and her crotch less leggings and most perplexing to Fishlegs a bald groin.

With a grunt Fishlegs threw her onto the bed upside down her eyes closed from the sudden motion she opened them only to be staring at the underside of a huge ten inch dick resting on her nose. Without hesitation she grabbed hold and stroked with both her hands and licked at his sack, feeling her start Fishlegs shirked off his jerkin tossing it on the floor leaving his chest bear from her position Ruffnut could just see that he was covered in short blond hair and he had bigger tits than hers. Ruffnut felt totally embarrassed then she let loose a shrill squeal of pleasure as she felt Fishlegs lean over her body smothering her beneath his girth as he began to lick her erect clitoris. The more he licked the harder she stroked until finally she engulfed his erection with her mouth and began to pump and wrap her tongue around it. She was feeling light headed about to pass out from lack of air when he rolled over and pulled her up off of him she felt like putty in his hands how easily he was manipulating her 'Has he always been this strong?' she thought.

Fishlegs sat her on his chest she straddled him "move where ever you want to" he said with a seductive tone, Ruffnut nodded and moved herself lower slowly leaving a trail over her juices down his torso finally she mounted hovering over him teasing him just touching the tip with her labia. Fishlegs wanted more he needed more as she came down for another brush he thrust upward and pulled the sheet dropping her feet from under her ramming his ten inch spike all the way home. Ruffnut screamed with both pain and pleasure as she climaxed from the impact "no blood?" Fishlegs asked curiously "no hymen to brake took care of that myself" she sated coldly as she began to bounce bringing a shallow grunt with each move from Fishlegs. The minuets seemed like eternity to the two Ruffnut climaxing time and again and finally with a huge roar Fishlegs flooded her spilling out all over himself. Ruffnut got off moving lower and began using her tongue to clean him off when she felt a hot flat slimy object licking her exposed messy genitals, she looked down to see Meatlug cleaning her off "what the hell Fishlegs?" she asked as Meatlug continued to lick. Fishlegs looked up to see his Dragon practically tongue rape Ruffnut "ho sorry she usually cleans up when I do this myself saves on rags" He said in his usual tone, Ruffnut looked at him and laughed and Fishlegs joined in with her as Meatlug continued to lick.

Torkkar stood in the arena his arms folded and his head down eyes closed as if he was asleep on his feet, Snotlout was off to the side teaching his trainee's how to calm an enraged Nightmare when Torkkar sprang to life Bracing himself against Toothless crashing into the arena. Hiccup jumped off "thanks Torkkar that could have been bad" Hiccup looked at Mildew who was still frozen stiff with fear. Torkkar set Toothless down and plucked the old man off the saddle like a grape "and that's why I told you to train with the Gronckle Mildew its more your speed" Torkkar growled staring into Mildew's eyes. Mildew came to his senses and began struggling "HEY! Put me down this instant you brute! Or I'll have your head!" He yelled. Torkkar rolled his eyes and dropped the old man then looked at Hiccup "I'll need some help" Torkkar said calmly, Hiccup looked at Torkkar "with what?" he asked. Torkkar took a deep breath and released it "I need a ride to Dragon isle its where the Dragon I intend to ride dwells." Torkkar said with a gleam in his eye causing Hiccup some discomfort.

Dusk was setting in as Torkkar flew suspended from Toothless forelegs by his shoulders Hiccup looked around checking to see if all was in order. Fishlegs and Meatlug flew behind and off to the left followed by Barf n' Belch and the twins, Hookfang and Snotlout flew to the right with Astrid and Aldra flying Tandem behind Bringing up the rear was Stoick and Mildew as to why Mildew was riding with Stoick was simple all the other Dragon's tried to kill the old bastard as he tried to mount up. Hiccup gave a signal and all the dragons broke into a dive down through the clouds leveling off to a glorious sight the remains of the Red Death now picked clean to the bones by lesser dragons and scavengers. As they flew past Hiccup scratched at his false leg remembering the battle and sacrifice he'd made to ensure victory for Berk.

As the rounded the peak of the mountain they broke through the fog barrier to see a lush rich mountain valley with a large lake in the center with a rock spire reaching up from its depths. Torkkar remembered this sight from his dream the night before Mildew issued the challenge "Hiccup head for the spire that's where it lives." Torkkar yelled. Hiccup acknowledged and made for the spire circling once before moving in for a landing at the cave entrance on the far side of the spire.

Moving in low Toothless Dropped Torkkar before landing with the others, Torkkar stood up and stretched out his body "so this is the place you saw in your dream then?" Stoick asked looking at the cave "wow feel how cold the air is coming from in there" Astrid said as she held her hand near the entrance. Torkkar Nodded to Stoick's question and walked over to the cave mouth. "ah… we're not really going in there are we?" Fishlegs stammered as he hugged onto Meatlug both of them shaking with fear "what's the matter Big boy scared of a Mystery class Dragon?" Ruffnut teased with a wink. Fishlegs brought out the book of Dragons and cleared his throat "Crystal Hoarder, Class: Mystery, The mythical spawn of Fire and Ice this Dragon was Blessed by Odin with Claws, teeth, and Scales of Pure Diamond, Crystal Hoarders are named for their tendency to guard their lairs and their stash of Raw gemstones consisting of shed scales, claws, teeth and their castings. Little is known about this Mystery class dragon but they are believed to be large around thirty feet long possessing a wing span of fifty feet four legs three toes on each foot with the front six claws being about eight inches long, with a very sleek Profile and able to blind its target at certain times of day by altering the angle of its scales. Only one thing is certain sightings are plentiful and evidence is scant." Fishlegs read the entry as if trying to convince himself that it was going to be fine.

"well then what are we waiting for?… Get your ass moving Torkkar!" Mildew yelled his voice echoed back from all round repeating Torkkar. With a deep breath Torkkar set foot inside the cave When a loud beastly roar launched from deep within shaking the very ground itself. Torkkar took this as a challenge and roar as he ran off into the cave and the darkness "Torkkar!" Astrid yelled as she and Aldra ran in after him.

Standing back Tuffnut was first to say something "ah… so we going after them?" he asked to no one in particular Hiccup put a foot forward "no we're not" Stoick said and all eyes were on him "why dad?" Hiccup asked. Stoick looked down at his son then back to Mildew "because son it's part of the contest Mildew needed help learning how to fly and train dragons we're giving that to him. Torkkar already knows much about this he's got to do this next part on his own" Stoick stated in his chiefly tone. They all stood in silence as they watched the cave waiting for any new sounds of life or battle.

As they stood and watched the lake began to bubble in a small part of it near the shore and a sweet yet noxious scent soon filled the air. Mildew turned round "Well looks Like it's my time to train a Dragon" he said as they all turned round to see a Scauldron with a rope round its horn Yawning in the setting sun light. Mildew took a small glass bottle from his inner vest pocket and poured some of the white granulated powder into his hand he then looked the Scauldron straight in the eye and approached with his hand held up. 'show no fear, show no fear' he repeated in his held as the massive dragon lowered its head to sniff the powder. The other watched as Mildew's plan was working the Scauldron liked the powder up then began to lick Mildew's face "oh you like that eh? Well, then try this" Mildew said as he chuckled and pulled out a glass bottle of blue liquid the Scauldron lowered its head and opened its mouth allowing mildew to dump the bottles contents in along with the rest of the powder. The dragon closed its mouth and clapped its tongue around clearly enjoying the two substances how they tasted and felt. After it swallowed the Scauldron looked at Mildew who held his hand up this time his fingers pointed toward the sky, the Scauldron rested its nose on his hand and began to purr. Everyone watched in astonishment as Mildew tamed the Scauldron. After a few moments the Scauldron lowered its head further and allowed Mildew to mount up as it walked up out of the lake everyone noticed its wings were way to small for flight Mildew had done it he tamed a Dragon just not a flying Dragon.

Hiccup looked the Scauldron over "well how's it look boy fine beast eh?" Mildew asked Hiccup looked up to Mildew "yes it is a fine dragon but how did you tame it?" he asked "why that's easy boy I read in the Book of Dragons that Scauldron's love things that remind them of home and food. So I bought a sealed bottle of Blue Oleander perfume and a vile of sea salt worked wonder's eh?" Mildew prattled on. Stoick approached the Dragon "aye its impressive but will it impress Aldra that's the question" Stoick reminded Mildew who simply huffed at the question as he sat atop his new Dragon a living case of Irony.

Back in the cave Astrid and Aldra ran along threw the dark "Look Astrid up ahead it's a light" Aldra huffed out as they ran. As they cleared the dark stone cave their eyes met with a horrible sight a massive cavern lit from a single gap in the ceiling the walls, floor and even the ceiling all made of crystal, all threw the cavern were crystal formations encased within these formations were Vikings, Romans, even Woad's all trapped and all in combat positions. Astrid approached one of the crystals and stared deeply at an imprisoned Woad "what are these people?" Astrid asked in amazement. A loud foot step from behind her crept up her spine "They are Woad's sister" Torkkar spoke clearly and focused his senses sharper in his current state. Astrid looked confused "don't get me wrong I'm glad you're ok Torkkar but what is a Woad?" she asked, Torkkar took a breath "simple they are an eldritch race from the Britain isles Romans called them Celts {Kelts} they marked their bodies and clothes with a paint made from woad berries and they are born with tall slender bodies and long pointed ears they are good fighters but no match for a Viking" he finished with a smirk. Astrid was about to ask more but their talk was cut short as a streak of light moved past them grabbed Torkkar and flew back out the long dark cave "AFTER HIM!" Aldra yelled as she took off out the cave again Astrid in tow.

Snotlout looked down the cave "HEY! Something coming!" he shouted and everyone looked his way in time to a brilliant flash of light enveloping Torkkar dim out in the dusk light to a massive dragon easily three times the size of Torkkar with a long compressed tail like a crocodile a rather short neck for its size if it were to look over its shoulder it could only see with one eye behind itself, it had four powerfully built legs and huge wings its scales shimmered and shined with a dazzling array of colors as it flew up toward the clouds, then dove for the ground at breath taking speed Torkkar swung his fist wildly connecting with the dragons chest knocking it off course enough to land in the lake.

Beneath the surface Torkkar proceeded to fight the dragon punching and kicking wildly until it let him go and they both broke for the surface. The dragon easily over took Torkkar and he grabbed on to its tail and was pulled up out of the water onto the shore where he drew his weapon. Torkkar looked the dragon in the eye "Balmier Ro" he uttered transforming his Sword to Hammer the Dragon took notice straightening up its body and bowed its head then snapped at Torkkar. The outcome of this altercation was going to be down to one strike. The two stared off at one and other as they lunged they were both hit with a sense of deja vu as if they done this before at the moment of impact Torkkar whirled around the dragons bite and slammed Balmier down on its head hard knocking the whole dragon to the ground.

The dragon recovered and stood looking at Torkkar "so you remember me now Adamanthax" Torkkar said as he took his shoulder plate off revealing a large scar "I still have the scale you gave me the last time I beat you" He said as he pulled the wrapped scale out of his belt pouch and showed it to the Dragon. Adamanthax stared at his scale and this man before him he was strong now just like the last time they'd fought, and he wielded a legendary weapon of the gods. Adamanthax moved closer slowly sniffing Torkkar's hand "I want us to be friends Adamanthax I want for us to be brothers I wants us to be a team like these others" Torkkar said to the massive sparkling Dragon. Suddenly Adamanthax pressed his nose into Torkkar's outstretched hand and huffed a few breaths feeling Torkkar's pulse slow and calm the presence being exuded from him was impressive Adamanthax lowered its head and body and allowed Torkkar to mount when he was on the Dragon reared up and roared along with Torkkar holding his hammer up high in victory.

Astrid and Aldra exited the cave in time to see the impressive spectacle "well I'll be damned…" Aldra said with a beaming smile "He actually did it he Tamed a Crystal Hoarder" Astrid exclaimed her mouth agape at the sight. Torkkar urged Adamanthax over to the cave mouth and pulled Aldra up on the dragon with him then his sister and walked over to Stormfly letting Astrid off then walked over to Mildew "Now Scauldron Mildew" Torkkar complimented. Mildew stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the legendary beast standing before him "Stoick I've made my decision Torkkar has the more impressive dragon" Aldra said firmly "I agree whole heartedly" Stoick said with a chuckle Mildew just stared his plan had failed totally "we'll take his silence for a yes" Stoick said causing them all to burst out Laughing. Torkkar then turned Adamanthax to face Berk "Alright Everyone mount up Lets head home!" Torkkar yelled as he took off "hey that's my line" Hiccup whined jokingly as they all took off behind Torkkar and the newest addition to Berk Leaving Mildew to ride his sea Dragon home the long slow way.


End file.
